bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 2 (Team Up Mission)
Mission 2: Infiltration! The Fastest Hero is the second chapter for My Hero Academia: Team Up Mission, written and illustrated by Yoco Akiyama. Summary Deku and Bakugou end up on another team-up mission. They’re on an infiltration mission with the No.2 hero Hawks. Hawks asked them to help to infiltrate a group of villains at their hideout and capture them all. While they are hiding spying on the bandits, Hawks explains to Izuku and Katsuki that the villains are a robbery group known for their incredible fast crimes. They’ve been recruiting a lot of new members lately, and many heroes who tried to capture them have been injured. Hawks warns them that the villain’s leader is tremendously fast thanks to his speed Quirk. Hawks tells them he has a plan to deal with villains. After this, he decides to leave Deku and Bakugou take care of the leader while he searchs the hideout to see where all the other thieves are located. The two students continue to watch over the leader, thinking that he has not yet noticed their presence, but before they know it, the villain uses his super speed to disappear and suddenly appear in front of them. Izuku and Katsuki run away, but they are chased by the villain who is faster than them. He reaches for Deku, and Bakugou tries to blast the villain but fails and continues running away. Both continue to flee but reach a dead end, and the villain takes the opportunity to spit some kind of spider web to stick Deku and Bakugo onto the wall. The villain mocks them and boast that no hero can't escape him thanks to his speed. Hawks notices that his Fierce Wings are reacting, indicating that something has happened to the boys, and flies to their position and confronts the leader. The villain taunts Hawks and orders him to do nothing if he does not want something bad to happen to the students. Hawks just smiles and frees Izuku and Katsuki from his thread, thanking them for guiding the villain to that place. Surprised, the leader wonders how they have been released from their network and Deku shows him a feather that Hawks had given him before. It turns out that Hawks' plan was for Izuku and Katsuki to act as a diversion to distract the leader. Because of his speed, they had to lead him somewhere he can’t escape from, and to help them, he lend them a pair of their feathers The villain is shocked that Hawks had this planned out, and calls his minions for help, but none appears. Hawks shows him that while he was distracted chasing the students, he took advantage to went around and captured the rest of the villains within the warehouse hideout. The villain tries to escape using his super speed, but Hawks easily blocks him while proclaiming that he is even faster than him. The villain stands shocked, and Hawks uses this time to tell Deku and Bakugou to attack the villain. Deku uses his St. Louis Smash while Katsuki uses his Howitzer Impact to defeat the villain. After this, the mission ends and they take the villains into custody. Hawks then invites them to eat with him at a restaurant. As they are eating, Izuku is impressed by Hawks' abilities and Katsuki believes he didn't need their help to defeat the gang, but Hawks assures he wouldn't have been able to do it by himself and compliment them. Katsuki dismiss his compliment and Deku is happy to have seen the No.2 Hero in action. Hawks then says the food is delicious. The waiter and waitress outside notes that Hawks is there again and always brings people he likes to their restaurant. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation Category:Team Up Mission Chapters